Kate Johnson Bad Moon Is Here To Stay
by Miss Vornie J
Summary: Kate is a hunter. All Her life she has been, but after a terrible accident leaves her father dead, she is left to hunt the werewolf alone but with the help of her old friends Dean and Sam, can she finish what her dad started?
1. Chapter 1 Running

**Chapter one**

I could hear my heart beating in my ear as I ran panting through the think woodlands, I had lost every thing my weapons my protection; for the first time I was actually scared.  
I couldn't here the creature chasing me any more so I stopped, I was breathing heavily.  
There was an odd silence lurking, the not even the tall pine trees rustled, I looked around there was only tall pine trees around me, and the pines they had dropped began to stick to my feet and as I shuffled them.  
Something wasn't right. I picked up a nearby branch that must have fallen alone time ago; I held it close.  
I heard a rustle near a nearby bush I held the branch at the ready. My breathing became deeper, I almost felt dizzy from breathing so heavily.  
Aloud roar rang out so loud that I almost had to drop my branch and cover my ears, but I stood strong; stood at the ready for what could jump out.  
There was another rustle behind me and then out jumped a massive wolf that knocked me to the ground; I dropped the branch.  
The wolf growled at me loudly and bared it fangs fiercely, I quickly stood up to face the beast.  
I could see that the branch lay just to the right of my feet, I slowly bent down to pick it up and as my hand just touch it the wolf stepped forward and growled even more deeply; I picked it up very slowly.  
The wolf jumped forward and I swung the branch fiercely; it hit the beast clear on the side of its head.  
The branch broke.  
I once again found myself running for my life; I had no idea if the wolf was still chasing me, or if it had given up after a blow to the head.  
I soon found myself come to a nearby road, I saw that a motel was just on the other side, I quickly ran out on to the road without even looking to see if a car was there; there was.  
The cars wheels screeched as it came to a stop just in front of me it blinding lights the only visible part; I covered my face to shield myself from them.  
"What the hell do u think, ya' doing in running out in front of a car you idiot?" I heard the man from the car say; it seemed very familiar.   
"Oh god! Please help me!" I screamed still shielding my eyes from the lights,  
"What?-  
I heard the wolfs growl once again and before I knew it, it had jumped out and was growling above me; I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
5 shots ran out and the beast fell beside me, and through the blinding light I saw a figure holding a gun approach.  
"Are you ok?" they asked,  
"Yes I am now thank y-  
"Kate? Is that you?" they asked,  
"Oh my god! Dean?" I was shocked,  
"Yeah, what the hell are you doing out here unarmed?" he asked as he knelt to help me up,  
"It turned bad, dean" I began to cry which was odd cause I hardly ever shed a tear,  
"Where's your dad? Where's Tom?" he asked.  
I looked over at the wolf that now lay dead beside me, I slowly patted it soft coat.  
"It's better, he would've done it himself when he found out… found out what he became" tears ran down my face as I turned to dean,  
"I need your help… again"


	2. Chapter 2 On My Way

**Chapter 2**

"So why haven't I meet you before!" Sam asked to very confused to the circumstances,  
"Because you where at college or high school, something like that!" Dean told him once more,  
"I mean 'why haven't I _heard_ of you before?' that's what I'm asking _her_!" Sam asked me,  
"How would I know?" Dean cut in again; Sam glared at him.  
"I don't why Sam, maybe dad just forgot…to tell you, although that doesn't sound like john! Does it!" I joked,  
"Yeah!" Sam smiled and rolled his eyes,  
"Hey don't you-  
"Dean!" Sam glared at him in a jokingly manner; I couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"Fine, what ever!" Dean walked off, I watched him walk to the small hotel fridge and pull out what I think was a bag of M&M's… mine and Deans favorites.

**-Flashback-**  
"Hey! Buzz off!" Dean yelled at me,  
"But you won't share!" I yelled back, "gimme those!" I tried to grab the packet that Dean held on to strongly.  
"Katherine!" my dad yelled, "stop fighting with Dean! He's a guest!" I slowly stopped, Dean smirked at me and shoveled a handful of M&M's into his mouth; I glared at him.  
"So chap when's your father getting here!" my dad asked Dean poking at the fire; it crackled.  
"He should be here soon, sir!" he told him,  
"Good, don't want little Katherine out here to long!" he smiled at me; I smiled back.  
"Yeah, don't want her to freeze those ears off!" Dean joked patting me on the head gruffly; I tried not to snap back at him.  
"I'm fine, dad! I'm not about to get cold or anything!" I smiled, "but I am hungry!" I looked over and eyed Deans M&M's.  
"Hey, stay away, or else! God your annoying for a 15 year old!" Dean whispered to me as he quickly moved the M&M's further away.  
" hmph! Fine then! Be that way Dean, but I will get those off you…sometime!" I whispered back…  
**-Finish flashback-**

"Here!" Dean passed me the M&M's packet,  
"Thanks, Dean!" I said taking them; I couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"So, are you ok?" Sam asked; I shoveled a handful of M&M's into my mouth.  
"Um…" I swallowed the mouth full, "I, I could be better! Thanks Sam! It is nice to finally meet, I had heard of you before today, I hope you know!" I smiled and ate some more M&M's.  
"Are you ok, to tell use what happened?" Dean asked eyeing the M&M's eagerly,  
"Dad just, a were-wolf got him, that's it, he changed… he had no idea, he didn't know that it was me…" I began to cry, "He was going to kill me!" I sobbed; he grabbed me by the shoulders and hugged me, I cried into his shoulders.  
I could also see by Sam's face that Dean wouldn't have normally have comforted someone; he looked a little bewildered.  
"Thanks, Dean…Sam you've both been a great help!" I got up and started to collect my stuff.  
"What are you doing!" Dean asked,  
"I got to hunt this thing Dean, it turn my dad and it's still out there!" I said grabbing my bag,  
"What? No!" Dean told me,  
"What! No! Dean I'm going you can't stop me!" I told him back,  
"Fine! Then where going with you!"   
"Wha- Sam started,  
"NO! I don't need your help, Dean!" I told him,  
"Kate…this thing turned your dad! Now you can't stand there and tell me you ever would have thought that with his talents, that he would have got turned, I never would have!" he told me,  
"I- I- know, I never thought it either, but it happened…" a tear ran down her cheek, she wiped it away, "well if you are coming, we gota' move, cause they don't stay around!" I picked up my stuff and walked out the door.


End file.
